The Wedding
by bethchilds34
Summary: Hello readers! This fic was actually not written by me, but by a very good friend of mine. It's her view of what Tony and Ziva's wedding would be like. Please review kindly! Rated T cause I can!


**A/N: Good morning, San Francisco! My name is… oh, wait, this isn't Full House, is it? Man, I luv that show! Hahahaha, anyways, this is a very original fic by one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world! She couldn't post this on her own account and since I'm her beta, she decided to let me post it on mine. This is her first fic, so be nice, please, for her sake! Her name is also Meghan (like mine, but mine doesn't have the h in it), so ain't that funny? Well, it's not so stop laughing.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Enjoy! And review! We're both very proud of this fic!**

It was the night before our wedding and I was spending the night at Gibbs's house.

"Something to drink?" he asked me.

"I'm fine thanks," I told him.

"So, tell me, are you nervous about being stuck with Tony for the rest of your life, because I would be," he said, not completely joking.

"No, Tony does bother me at times, well, a lot of times, but mostly he makes me feel happy and loved," I told him honestly.

"What is it that bothers you about Tony?" he asked.

"Well, what I hate the most is that he must compare _everything_ in life to one his stupid movies!"

"Ziva, you better get used to it because that's one of the only talents he has…" Gibbs said smiling.

"I remember one of the first cases Tony and I went on and we were trapped in the cold metal box. You remember this, yes?" I asked, making sure he knew what case I was talking about before going on.

"How could I forget?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, of course, the first thing we discovered in the box, other than there was not warmth, was a crate of movies… I recall Tony saying "Pinch me now! Another crate of movies! Look at them all! Maybe there's another crate of DVD players in here!" and he sounded _just_ like a little kid. He was not to happy with me when I said "Ohh let's not forget the battery-operated generators and popcorn machines!" The frustration between the two of us was very high and it just got worse when I stupidly decided to shoot a gun in a metal box… which was not my best idea of the day."

"Wow sounds like you to had an interesting time in there…"

I could tell Gibbs was getting tired at this time so I said good night. He gave me a light hug and a soft kiss on the cheek and we both retreated to our rooms.

It seemed as though the morning came extremely fast the next day. I was anxious for today and could not wait to see Tony. I got up and got ready, my dress was at Gibbs house. We were going to get ready and then pick up Abby. Gibbs, Abby, and I were going to be the only ones in the limo. The wedding was very large, just close family and friends. None of my family was going to be coming, well my NCIS family was, but not actually.

"You almost ready, Ziva?" Gibbs yelled up the stairs, as he was already dressed and I was not.

"Yes, I will be right down," I called down the stairs.

I was feeling nervous at the moment and I wasn't sure why; I loved Tony and could not wait to marry him. I started down the stairs and right away Gibbs said, "You look beautiful."

I smiled at him, he is as good as a father to me. We headed out and got Abby. She was waiting for us outside and she was over-excited, as to be expected. She looked beautiful; she had on a black dress that had some studs on the waist. Perfect for her. When we got to the chapel, McGee was there to greet us and then he went into the church with Abby and they took their seats in the front pew.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked me, offering his arm to me.

"As ready as I will ever be," I said, taking it.

Gibbs walked me down the hall and when I walked into the sanctuary, I saw Tony. He looked at me and smiled, just how I wanted him to. While I was walking down the aisle I was thinking how I never expected to marry Tony, the way we teased each other and fought. But that was all behind us now. Gibbs kissed me on the cheek and handed me to Tony. He was still smiling at me.

The priest went through its spiel and then he said, "Tony DiNozzo, do you take Ziva David to be your wife?"

"I do," he said, not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Ziva David, do you take Tony DiNozzo to be your husband"?

"I do."

We placed the rings on each other's hands; Tony had picked out a very simple ring for me and I loved it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

It was the first time Tony and I had kissed in front of Gibbs, but it was good.

"I now give you Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo."

The wedding was beautiful and everyone had a great time. Gibbs slapped Tony for breaking rule twelve, but congratulated him at the same time. We were going to be leaving for our honeymoon in three days to Hawaii. I was so excited to be able to travel with Tony and not be work related. Right before we left for our honeymoon, Abby came over and told us that McGee had proposed early in that morning! I jumped up and down with excitement with her. Tony was shocked that McGeek was getting married. And then looked at Abby's expression and said that he was so happy for her and gave her a big hug.

We all drove to see Gibbs and tell him the good news. Wondering how he was going to take all of his agents being married, but he was ok with it. He said he wouldn't want anyone else with Abby. We all felt bad for him he must feel lonely, having Tony and I leaving for Hawaii and now Abby and McGee getting married.

But Gibbs surprised us, having the director come down the cat walk and ask, " What's going on?"

Gibbs said, "McGee and Abbs are getting married!"

"Oh my," Jenny said in excitement; she was very pleased.

Gibbs said, "Whatever you do don't have you wedding on February fourteenth, cause that's when Jenny and I are be getting married."

We were all shocked, but happy for them and we all celebrated.

**A/N: Alright, guys, time to review! We're open to anonymous reviews, but please be nice. She's a new author and I begged her to write this. Luv u guys! **

**Review! (subtly is NOT my forte)**


End file.
